


To ease the way

by yuuago



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 20th Century, M/M, Singing revolution, Spells & Enchantments, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/pseuds/yuuago
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is more power in words than one could dream of. Afterward, they meet again for some much-needed catching up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To ease the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



> Dear treat recip - I'm so glad you requested this pairing, because I've been absolutely itching to write it. <3 I hope this is to your tastes. :)

Something stirs to the south of me. It comes across the gulf, speeds across the water, flies on the air.

The storm battered you for a while, but now you sing against it.

So I'll sing, let my voice rise, give strength to yours, so that your voice will never grow hoarse. May you sing with the volume of a thousand winds, your voice like a wind you have caught and trapped in rope: unleash it now.

From where will I sing for you? Here I, powerless, sing for you, at the door to my home, from my rocky shore, across the strait between us. From here I give you support in my voice, from here I lend you my song, from here I lend you the air in my lungs. Let my throat go raw instead of yours.

And if that isn't enough, then I lend you the strength of the gulf, the steadiness of the tides between us. May it seep into the cracks of the stone you rise against and shatter them.

If you exert yourself, let nine exert themselves. I have heard of linked hands and joined voices. May your neighbours lend you strength, may your songs fill the air as an endless chain of notes.

I will sing for your strength.

I will sing for your voice.

I will sing for you so that you may sing at him.

May your voice never grow hoarse.

* * *

When the dust settled, it was fine. It was fine. It was fine.

Finland invited him across the water. All it took was a handful of telephone calls and hardly any persuading at all. After a while, Estonia came. 

He did not come without conditions. "Not for long," Estonia said. "I can't be gone for long. You understand, don't you?" A few days. A week, perhaps. At the most.

Finland understood. The ink was still wet on the documents. The wound had barely been dressed. Still, he said, "Come see me. I miss you."

And without further protest, Estonia came.

Finland opened the door when he heard the knock, still so familiar. Took a good look at him. "Well!" he said.

"Well?" Estonia asked.

"Well." Finland cupped his face. Took in the tired eyes, the exhaustion that had settled in them, a look he had seen every time they had chanced to see one another in the last hundred years. It was similar as before, but not the same. Better this time.

He tilted his head and kissed him. Felt his mouth yield instantly, not even a hint of surprise in it. Felt his body yield, too. Pressed him gently to the door and felt his hands come up, felt his long arms wrap around him.

It was good. It was enough. It was more than enough. He had missed it.

They talked later in the warmth of Finland's apartment. Strong tea. Cinnamon rolls. Finland kept quiet for once, held his tongue at bay. Ignored the rawness in his throat and stirred honey into his tea while he listened while Estonia spoke of his plans.

And when he moved his hand to cover Estonia's with his own, he felt him relax, soft under his touch. Warm. Their fingers knitted together, fitting perfectly as they always had.

Always would.

Estonia talked, and Finland listened. Deep into the night, they spoke of good things.

The future looked so bright.


End file.
